Notice Me
Dipper x Pacifica Chapter 1 Everything was normal, as another day in Gravity Falls, the twins were playing, stan was watching T.V, Wendy was in her job so as Soos. The twins were playing as they always did, but the only difference was that now they played with Pacifica Northwest, Yes Pacifica Northwest the rich girl who always bullied Mabel for being awkward and having a fat old lady name, but that changed when she meet Dipper Pines the brother of Mabel her enemy, at first she thought “How is it possible to someone to be that pathtethic “ that was the first think she though of Mabel, With Dipper it was easy just by looking at him he described him as “Lame”, but that changed when she spent the time with him in her mansion, its not like she wanted him to be there or anything else, as he would have say, he was there to get that ghost disposed, but after that day she spent time with him, she didn't expect something like this would happen, she suddenly started thinking of him in another way, like she was interested in his looks, his eyes, his nose, his hair everything, at first it wasn't a problem to be with the twins she decided to be friends with them, but as she spender time with them she started thinking more and more about Dipper, thats when she figured out something she wouldn't even be able to say or believe, She was in love with Dipper Pines, that boy who she thought was lame, she was in love with him, when she figured that out she couldn't even know how to deal with it, maybe thinking he was lame enough, but who was she kidding she was in love and she knew it. Mabel: Dipper! We have to get back! Grunkle Stan is waiting for us! Dipper: Wait! Just give me a moment! I have to analyze this thing! Mabel: If you continue like that you will never have a girlfriend! ,Oh Pacifica! You coming with me? Dipper wants to investigate about that thing she said smiling Pacifica: *lost looking at Dipper in love* WWhat? Oh you can go first…I will wait for him to come back.. Mabel: You know for a girl who is my new friend, I can say you give to much thinking to my brother…Dipper don’t you think? she said with a grin face Pacifica: Mabel! Agh as if! I wouldn't think that way of your brother! i have to remind you that even though you are my friends, you are not that special special Mabel: Okay….But just one thing….why is Dipper looking at you right now? Pacifica: Wait….he is?! Where?! Mabel: You really don't like my brother she said with a smile and a sarcasm face Pacifica: Okay! Maybe i think he is cute! But that is all! Mabel: Yeah…well I'm gonna go first with my grunkle….you stay here and have fun with Dipper…she said as she winked to her Dipper: Oh that thing was really amazing! Hey Pacifica…i thought you were with Mabel.. Pacifica: Well..I wanted to wait for you…you know you could get lost and that is why.. Dipper: Wait a minute…You Pacifica Northwest….were worried about me? wow….you must really think I'm a great friend to you he said smiling to her Pacifica: HEY I DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU! I JUST .....Well Mabel was worried about you and thats is why i was like that! At that moment Pacifica was blushing a lot, she really did care about Dipper why wouldn't she? She was in love with him, Mabel then appeared watching Dipper and Pacifica coming back, but Dipper was normal actually it was like he went back alone, and Pacifica...oh Pacifica she couldn´t even speak to Dipper she really loved him, Mabel saw Pacifica and took her to her room to know all the details about what happened. Mabel: So......how did it go? she said with a smile and hoping for some romance information Pacifica: I don´t know Mabel...i really do like him, but it seems he doesnt see me that way...she said with a sad face Mabel: Oh...Pacifica dont say that!, The thing is that Dipper is not lucky with girls at all...all started when he fell in love with Wendy.. Pacifica: Wendy? You mean the coolest girl in town? Mabel: Oh how do you know?! she is an amazing girl! Pacifica: I just know....let´s say Dipper has many things about her... Mabel: Oh don´t worry! Im sure Dipper will like you, just give him time! By that moment Dipper entered the room and was with a huge smile on his face, MABEL GUESS WHAT! IM GOING OUT WITH WENDY!, WELL NOT GOING ON A DATE BUT SHE INVITED ME WITH HER FRIENDS! SHE COUNTED ME ON! ISNT THIS AMAZING?!!?!?! THE GIRL THAT I THOUGHT WAS NEVER GOING TO NOTICE ME SHE DID! ITS THE MOST HAPPY DAY OF MY LIFE!. By saying that Mabel face was with a fake smile and said Good one Bro! Go!!, Dipper was very happy about it, but then he saw Pacifica with a sad face, and he told her "Hey everything okay?" You look sad today...., with that Pacifica only faked a smile and said Yes im fine! its just im glad you are my friend...thats all, Dipper just smiled and said Oh Pacifica you know you are a great friend to us!!! specially to me! well i have to go with wendy! see ya guys later!. Mabel: ....Pacifica....Im really sorry...i thought he was over her.....its just a thing of friends i promise! Pacifica: Mabel it´s fine....he wouldnt even notice me even if i was the only girl in the world...i mean thats what i get for being so mean to all of you she said with some tears on her face Mabel: Are you crying...? ....I have never seen you...and then she hugged Pacifica, Trust me he will get over wendy, and he will love you im sure of it! Pacifica: How do you know that? she said wipping her tears off Mabel: Hey! Im her sister! I know it! Operation LOVE is coming up! With that Pacifica was happy, she knew Mabel was doing her best to help her and she was very happy about it. Category:Fan-Fiction